Nothing More
by K.D. Sparrow
Summary: Why had he made her forget? She wanted to know. She wanted to know why her heart was suddenly breaking. Damon and Elena's thoughts after the final moments of 'Rose' 2x08


Okie dokes. Well, did anyone else have their heart broken thursday night? I certainly did and now I have written this because Damon is always up there in my mind... anywho!

Spoiler warning if you haven't seen Rose.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes. She was confused; she looked around her room for an answer. Hadn't she just been in the bathroom?

Her hand flew to the necklace that was now returned to its usual spot. How?

She had been compelled. It was as simple as that. She thought that she had lost her necklace, her protection, and yet here it was.

But that wasn't the only proof. She was different. She felt different. Changed, and she didn't know why. Something inside of her was doing somersaults at a break-neck speed.

She sat down on her bed; stuck in a state of misunderstanding. Why would someone do this to her?

She looked at the open window.

The person had to have been able to grab the necklace from where it had fallen.

They would have had to have been invited in.

They would have had to have the strength to compel her.

There was only one person capable of it all.

Something in her heart stirred as she thought his name. _Damon_. Why would Damon compel her? Elena felt a small fear course through her body, what had he done? What did he make her do?

Nothing, she realized. Damon wouldn't make her do anything.

_I wanted it to be real._

She knew that he wouldn't use compulsion to toy with her. The old Damon might have but the real Damon, the Damon he was becoming, wouldn't.

And he wouldn't compel her because… because…

_Because he's in love with you._

The words rang in her ears as if she could her Isobel saying them.

Elena lay down; attempting to breath regularly. He compelled her then, to forget something. But what? Obviously, she couldn't remember. And it would have had to have been between the time when she had left the bathroom and now. Not a very long time. The only thing that made sense would be if he had told her something and then made her forget it. But that seemed redundant. Why tell her and then erase it.

Something in her knew. She couldn't remember what it was but she could feel the emotions flooding within her. And they were potent emotions- sorrow wrapped in joy and fear covered in compassion.

She was exhausted from what she had been through in the last twenty-four hours but her body was engulfed in adrenaline. Whatever he had said had been enough to make her feel like electricity was coursing through her veins.

Elena felt tears beginning to form. Why had he made her forget? She wanted to know. She wanted to know why her heart was suddenly breaking. She cried silently and softly.

She sighed, wiping away her tears. She pushed her head back and exhaustion overtook her.

* * *

Once he was sure that she was sleeping Damon re-entered Elena's room. He couldn't help it. After returning her necklace he had known that he had to leave her room immediately but he had nowhere to go. He couldn't go to the boarding house, not after what he had said. No he needed to be alone. So he had stood outside Elena's house unsure of his next move.

And then he heard the soft intake of breath that had signalled Elena's weeping. It took one quick movement for Damon to be outside her window. He positioned himself so that he could see her but Elena would be unable to detect his presence.

She was holding her necklace while tears fell down her face. For a horrendous moment Damon thought that the compulsion might not have worked. But his fears were quelled when Elena pressed her hand to her head with a look of confusion- like she was trying to remember something. So that was it. She was simply crying because she knew that she had been compelled. That was all. Elena had been through a tremendous ordeal and the fact that she had been compelled just pushed her over the edge and now she was crying.

Damon fought his instincts to run to her side and hold her.

She was only crying because of what she had been through, he rationalized. There was nothing more.

_I know you think you took it away. But it's still there._

He frowned and pushed the brief memory away. Even if Elena still had some idea or feeling of what had transpired she wouldn't react this way. She wouldn't react this strongly to something _he_ had said. Would she?

Then Elena had fallen asleep and now he was standing beside her. Wishing that she could actually remember, wishing that she had told him 'No, I want to remember this.' But he hadn't let her. He remembered the look on her face; he remembered her hesitation and the multitude of emotions that she was battling. He remembered taking it away.

He stood there watching her with no perception of time. Finally he felt his own exhaustion begin to surface and he vanished from her bedroom as she lay there dreaming. As he ran from her he could have sworn he heard her whisper something as she slept.

_Damon._

But it was probably just his imagination. Nothing more.

* * *

Didn't know that last part was going to happen but there it is.

Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think.

Thank-you so much for reading!


End file.
